The growing number of tablet computers and electronic reading devices such as the iPad®, Kindle® and Nook™ being used by a technically savvy consumer population has engendered an increase in use of these devices in various settings. These settings include buses, trains, ships, aircraft and other forms of transportation. Most vehicles and other forms of transportation are not equipped with convenient accessories to allow passengers to use these products without having to balance them on their lap or on the floor. This can lead to back strain, neck strain, or accidental damage to the electronic device if it gets dropped, kicked, or something is dropped on it. There is therefore a need for a device to securely hold such electronic devices at or near eye level in various settings.
A review of the prior art follows.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,457,745 discloses an adjustable mobile phone holder comprising a lower housing, an upper housing, a left plate combination, a right plate combination, and a slide block. The lower housing matches with the upper housing; left and right left plate combinations are movably inserted into respective channels on the upper housing for adjustment in width; two insert plates are movably put into respective vertical plates of the left and right plate combinations for adjustment in height; and the slide block is movably put into the upper housing for adjustment in length.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,694,468 discloses a cradle for radiotelephone having a hanging hole for the cradle to be conveniently hooked in a car for a radiotelephone to stably position on the running car. The cradle includes a main body to which two side arms are laterally movably attached. The two side arms can be brought to move away from each other by depressing a control button on the main body, and can be pressed toward each other with only one hand to have a desired width between them without automatically becoming away from one another again, so that the cradle can be used to accommodate radiotelephone of any size or type. A forward projected base at the bottom of the main body bears the weight of the radiotelephone to avoid the same from slipping off the cradle due to any vibration or gravity.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,836,563 discloses a mobile phone holder which can be opened or closed by a single push of one hand. The mobile phone thus may be fetched readily or be placed therein handily without distracting too much of a driver's attention and is much safer to use. It includes mainly a frame, a cover, a clamp, an elastic member, a gear, a push button, a toggle member and a spring.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,073,901 shows a supporting device for supporting objects, particularly for supporting a telephone in a vehicle, comprising a pair of clamping wall structures at least one of which is movable and has restraining means disposed thereon, and a base body supporting the clamping wall structures and including restraining means which coact with the restraining means on the or each movable clamping wall structure so as to exert upon the latter a restraining force larger than the force exerted upon the clamping wall structures by the object clamped therebetween.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,614,908 discloses an adjustable apparatus holder used in a carrier and adapted to hold a personal electronic apparatus is disclosed to include a base panel, a first side plate slidably coupled to the base panel at one side, a second side plate pivoted to the base panel at an opposite side and held in a vertical position by springs, and a locking mechanism, which locks the first side plate when the second side plate is maintained in the vertical position, or unlocks the first side plate when the user tilts the second side plate.
The Internet reference, “E-BOOK HOLDER”, page 2 recites,” an e-book holder made of solid aluminum with a sleek and chic design tailor-made for the Apple iPad and other ebook readers. With firm and strong bottom, 6 supporting arms with rubber pins, and silicone pad design“.
None of the above references, taken alone or in combination, are seen as teaching or suggesting the presently claimed adjustable electronic device holder.